je t'ai aimée, je t'aime et je t'aimerai
by LittleMel24
Summary: SWANQUEEN Comment Régina pourrait-elle reprendre goût à la vie, lorsque la seule personne qu'elle aimer l'a abandonné? La réponse ce trouve au bout de ce récit.
1. Prologue

Lorsque vous tombez éperdument amoureuse d'une personne, vous ne savez pas exactement dans quoi vous vous embarquez ! Au début, tout semble simple, vous vous sentez bien, vous appréciez chaque instant passé avec cette personne. Vous feriez tout pour elle, et puis, soit cette féerie continue pendant des années, voire, toute une vie, soit, tout bascule et vous perdez tout. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi. J'aimais Emma plus que tout au monde, elle était devenue ma raison de vivre, ma raison d'être mais cette magie s'est arrêtée le jour où elle est partie. Le jour où elle nous a abandonnés avec Henry, notre fils. Mon fils ! Longtemps, il a été la cause de diverses disputes entre Emma et moi mais il a également été l'élément déclencheur de notre amour. Sans son aide, nous n'aurions jamais été réunies et nous n'aurions jamais été si heureuses, même pendant un court temps. Mais une chose est sûre, malgré tout, je ne cesserai jamais d'aimer Emma.

Régina termina d'écrire ces quelques lignes dans son petit livre qui était devenu une sorte de journal intime depuis le départ d'Emma. Lorsqu'elle avait un coup de mou, c'est là qu'elle posait par écrit ses pensées elle avait la sensation de se sentir mieux une fois que c'était fait. Mais malgré ses efforts incessants, chaque personne qui l'entourait remarquait qu'elle n'était plus la même.

Elle n'était plus la Régina bornée et autoritaire que tout le monde connaissait. Elle n'était plus non plus la Régina souriante et pétillante de bonheur accrochée au bras d'Emma que les habitants de Storybrook croisaient dans les rues. Non, elle n'était plus tout ça. Aujourd'hui on la voyait comme une femme abattue par un chagrin d'amour que personne ne mérite de vivre, même pas la plus cruelle des reines ! Les habitants avaient mal au cœur pour elle et aucun n'avait sût trouver les mots, ni les gestes qui auraient pu l'apaiser après le départ d'Emma. Henry, aussi, avait échoué dans cette mission pour le plus grand malheur de tous.

Personne ne savait exactement où était partie Emma cette nuit là. Mais chacun savait qu'elle était la seule personne à pouvoir sauver Régina de cet état semblable à une malédiction et tous, priaient pour qu'elle finisse par revenir et avoir cette conversation qui permettrait à Régina de se reconstruire !...

**_Alors les loulous êtes vous prêts à embarquer dans cette histoire avec moi ? Où pensez vous qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être écrite ? Et dans ce cas je l'arrête tout de suite. J'attends vos rewiew:)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : le combat d'une reine déchu.**

Chaque jour Régina avait cette impression de déjà vu. Elle se réveillait en sursaut puis se tournait vers la place d'Emma pour lui raconter son rêve mais tout ce qu'elle trouvait était une place vide. Alors, elle se remettait sur le dos et plaquait ses mains sur son visage pour empêcher le flux de larmes qu'elle sentait monter. Tout ceci était devenu un rituel quotidien pour cette reine déchue. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour sortir de cet état. Pourtant, elle avait tenté d'innombrables choses, allant jusqu'à se laisser entraîner par Catherine dans des endroits où elle n'aurait jamais mis les pieds auparavant. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de penser Emma et au fait qu'elle était partie.

La journée, Régina ne laissait rien paraître de son état...ou presque. En tout cas elle faisait tout son possible pour que personne ne remarque combien elle était malheureuse. Non pas pour paraître faible aux yeux du monde, mais elle savait combien ceci toucherait son fils s'il savait que le manque de sa mère biologique était une véritable catastrophe pour elle. Emma avait pris une place dans sa vie que Régina n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle était devenue son tout, avec elle la vie était belle. Elle se levait le matin avec le sourire, se couchait en la prenant dans ses bras tendrement. Elles échangeaient sur les petites choses de la vie, allant même jusqu'à parler d'un autre enfant. Plein de projets auxquels elles avaient réfléchi ensemble... des projets maintenant envolés avec le souvenir de sa presque future femme. Oui, presque, car Emma ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de lui faire sa demande. Elle avait prévu de le faire le jour de la Saint Valentin soit, trois jours après le départ soudain d'Emma. La bague achetée pour l'occasion était encore dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements, bien cachée pour ne pas qu'Emma tombe dessus par hasard. Depuis un an, elle n'avait jamais sorti ce petit écrin noir qui aurait donné un nouveau tournant à sa vie de femme accomplie. Depuis un an, chaque jour, Régina caressait cette petite boite du bout des doigts en se demandant qu'elle aurait été la réaction d'Emma en l'ouvrant. Depuis un an, elle vivait sans les réponses à ses questions !

Elle essuya les quelques larmes qu'elle n'avait pu retenir en repensant à tout ceci et se leva. Elle enfila le peignoir bordeaux en soie qu'Emma lui avait offert lors de leur premier noël ensemble. Elle lui avait alors dit que le satin la rendait terriblement sexy. Régina s'enroula confortablement dedans avant de le fermer à l'aide de la ceinture. Elle sortit de sa chambre et voulu aller réveiller son fils pour ne pas qu'il soit en retard à l'école. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, la chambre était vide et impeccablement rangée, le lit était même fait ce qui étonna Régina. Henry était un garçon très bien élevé mais concernant le rangement de sa chambre, c'était une autre histoire.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et elle trouva son petit garçon occupé à préparer la table du petit déjeuner. Régina fit le moins de bruit possible et s'appuya contre le contour de porte pour l'observer.

Les gestes du jeune homme étaient paramétrés tel un automate, un peu comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie alors que le plus clair du temps c'était elle qui préparait tout. Lorsque vint le tour du press orange Régina ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son fils venait de le mettre en route mais ne sachant pas exactement comment tenir l'orange, celle-ci venait de mettre du jus un peu partout sur le plan de travail. Henry sursauta et se tourna vers sa mère.

'' Tu es déjà levée !?

Je dirai même que je suis en retard ! Pourquoi diable n'es-tu pas venue me réveiller ?

Parce que tu dors mal en ce moment ! Je voulais te faire plaisir en t'apportant un plateau déjeuner mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide !''

Régina sourit et vitn prendre son fils dans ses bras.

'' Tu es un véritable prince, Henry, mais tu sais aussi que je n'aurais jamais mangé dans mon lit parce que je ne supporte pas ça !

Je suis presque sûr que j'aurais pu te convaincre !''

Pour mieux appuyer ses dires, Henry releva un sourcil comme Régina le fait lorsqu'elle est presque sûre d'avoir raison. Elle le remarqua et se remit à rire.

'' Tu tiens beaucoup trop de moi !

Et j'en suis fier. Je préfère te ressembler même si tu n'es pas ma véritable mère plutôt que de lui ressembler, à elle !''

Régina fût surprise par cette phrase. Voilà bien longtemps qu'Henry n'avait pas reparlé d'Emma. La phrase était sortie fermement de sa bouche afin que Régina comprenne bien que ça n'avait rien de drôle et qu'au contraire c'était très sérieux.

'' Henry... ! Elle voulut essayer de comprendre mais fût rapidement stoppée.

NON ! N'essaie même pas de la défendre !''

Régina sursauta, qu'est-ce qui prenait à son fils de lui parler de la sorte ?

'' Henry, je te prie de m'écouter ! Tu as le droit d'être en colère, voire même triste, mais je t'interdis de me parler de cette façon !Encore moins de me crier dessus !''

Elle pensa que son fils allait se calmer et comprendre son erreur mais au lieu de ça, ce fût totalement le contraire, Henry se leva d'un bon renversant au passage la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Puis, il prit ses affaires avant de s'adresser une nouvelle fois à sa mère, le regard rempli de colère trop longtemps retenue.

'' Tu ne comprends donc pas ! J'en ai marre maman, marre de te voir souffrir parce qu'elle est partie ! Tu me penses idiot ? Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas pleurer toutes les nuits dans ta chambre ? Je sais tout, j'entends tout et encore plus je VOIS tout ! Elle t'a brisé le cœur bien plus que quiconque aurait pu le faire alors elle n'a plus le mérite de prétendre être encore ma mère ! Elle n'est plus rien pour moi ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle !''

Sur ce, il sortit de la villa en claquant la porte. Régina resta muette le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle se rendit compte que tout ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Si son propre fils de 14 ans avait pu voir son mal être, alors, tout le monde devait l'avoir vue également. Régina attrapa son téléphone à la volée et composa un numéro qu'elle avait très souvent appelé depuis le départ d'Emma.

'' Régina ? demanda la personne qui venait de répondre.

Bonjour Snow !

Tout va bien ?!

Oui... non..., un blanc passa sur la ligne avant qu'elle ne continue. Snow.. Est-ce que Henry est venu te voir ce matin ?

Non, il n'est pas venu. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

On s'est un peu fâché !

Oh ! Sur quel sujet ?

Emma !

Ah... je vois !''

Régina fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Snow lui répondait ça ?

'' Tu sais quelque chose ?! S'empressa-t- elle de demander.

Elle entendit un bruit de fond qu'elle ne put vraiment distinguer, avant d'entendre Blanche Neige souffler à l'autre bout de la ligne.

'' Écoute Régina, rejoins moi au Grany dans une dizaine de minutes, je pense que nous avons à parler toi et moi !

D'accord... j'y serai !

Bien ! À tout à l'heure !''

Cette discussion laissait un mauvais pré-sentiment à Régina. Qu'est-ce que Snow pouvait avoir de si important à lui dire pour la faire se déplacer jusqu'au Grany. Elle aurait dû refuser et prétexter avoir beaucoup de travail mais connaissant Blanche Neige, elle aurait était capable de débarquer dans son bureau.

Après le départ d'Emma, Blanche et Charmant avaient étrangement été du côté de la reine. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils n'avaient pas non plus compris le comportement de leur fille. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu combien cela avait détruit Régina, ils ne pouvaient pas la pardonner. Eux aussi avaient perdu leur fille dans cette histoire car eux aussi n'avaient aucune nouvelle d'Emma depuis un an. Personne en ville ne savait ce qu'était devenue Emma Swann après son départ. Tous cherchaient à la retrouver, non pas pour le plaisir, mais ils voulaient retrouver leur reine, le pilier, comme certains aimaient à le dire. Même si la plupart adorait la « nouvelle » Régina, tous savaient que si une nouvelle malédiction ou autre chose de mauvais s'abattait sur Storybrook, Régina ne serait pas en mesure de les aider. Deux bonheurs étaient donc à gagner dans cette bataille : retrouver leur reine et sauver son cœur.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Regina se prépara à la hâte pour rejoindre Snow. Elle se maquilla rapidement mais n'avait pourtant aucune envie de le faire et même, depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus envie de prendre soin d'elle. La seule chose qui l'importait était d'aller travailler et de retrouver son lit le plus rapidement possible le soir. Ses traits étaient tirés et sa mine fatiguée. Elle le savait, c'était flagrant mais elle s'en fichait totalement.

Elle enfila sa veste et sortit du manoir avant de monter dans sa Mercedes et de rouler jusqu'au Grany's. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le restaurant, tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Elle se sentit comme une petite fille apeurée. Une à une , elle regarda chaque personne qui se trouvait dans le restaurant et n'eut alors qu'une envie, repartir aussi vite dans l'autre sens mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Snow qui ne tarda pas à venir à sa rencontre.

'' Regina !''

Snow vint vers elle et lui prit la main.

'' Je suis contente que tu sois venue... ''

Régina se mit à dévisager Snow en face d'elle, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Partir la rendrait tellement faible ce qui n'était même pas pensable pour elle. D'une autre façon, elle ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter le regard de pitié de tout ces gens. Elle n'était pas faible , juste triste, démolie. Elle avait le cœur brisé mais pas faible, elle se refusait à cette idée. Elle fit un léger sourire à Snow.

'' Bonjour Snow !

Viens t'asseoir avec moi''

Regina suivit Snow et la remercia intérieurement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris la table la plus isolée du restaurant et s'assit.

'' Comment tu vas ? Demanda Snow poliment.

Parfaitement bien...

Bien sûr et moi je suis Mère Thérésa aussi ! ''

Régina se sentit déjà agacée par les mots de la petite brune en face d'elle.

'' Pourquoi tu poses la question si tu as déjà ta propre réponse ?

Je voulais juste que tu dises la vérité pour une fois !''

Régina détourna le regard et le plongea sur un mur un peu plus loin. Elle même ne savait plus comment elle allait de toute façon.

'' Regina... ça fait un an !''

Elle tourna son regard vers Snow et la fusilla sur place.

''Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne compte pas les jours depuis son départ ? Je passe mon temps à ça. Alors oui, je sais que ça fait un an et je te remercie de me le rappeler !

Ne le prends pas comme ça, je ne disais pas ça pour t'énerver... je dis juste que peut être... tu... devrais passer à... autre chose...''

Regina devint livide et sentit la colère monter en elle puis se mit à parler d'une voix extrêmement froide.

'' Ne me demande pas une chose pareille Snow. Ca n'arrivera jamais, pas tant que je l'aurais pas retrouvée et que j'aurais obtenu des réponses !

Tu es entrain de te détruire avec ça et ça m'ennuie ! Tu n'es plus toi-même Régina, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi même...

Quand on à le cœur brisé c'est ce qui se passe, tu devrais le savoir !

Fait ce qu'il faut alors !

Ce qu'il faut, c'est Emma ! Quand diable allez-vous le comprendre ! Elle est mon véritable amour quoi que vous pensiez et je suis sûre que sa fuite n'est pas anodine. Il y a forcément quelque chose derrière ça !''

Regina se leva et partit à la va vite du restaurant avant que Snow ne puisse intervenir. Elle prit ensuite la direction de la mairie, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, comme chaque jour. Alors qu'elle passait devant le poste du shérif, elle s'arrêta devant celui ci, espérant en voir sortir Emma. Les larmes redoublèrent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ça n'arriverait pas. La voiture de fonction était encore garée devant l'office, depuis un an elle n'avait pas bougé. Rien n'avait bougé. Régina avait refusé que quelqu'un reprenne le poste d'Emma. Storybrook devait maintenant vivre sans Shérif depuis ce jour.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle descendit de sa voiture et avança tel un automate vers la porte du bureau. La clef se trouvant dans sa poche, elle l'ouvrit puis la referma lentement. Durant quelques secondes, elle resta là, sans bouger, les yeux fermés, profitant simplement du moment. Puis, elle avança vers le bureau d'Emma et pénétra dans la petite pièce. Là non plus, rien n'avait bougé, comme figé dans le temps, la pile de dossier non terminée se trouvant encore sur le bureau. Si Emma ne revenait pas, ces affaires ne seraient jamais résolues car Régina avait refusé catégoriquement de les toucher. Des papiers traînaient un peu partout et Régina se mit à sourire. Emma était désordonnée, elle le savait mais c'était en partie ce qui faisait son charme aussi. Elle alla s'asseoir sur la chaise bureau et resta les yeux dans le vide. Elle attrapa la photo qui ornait le bureau de sa compagne. Une photo d'elles deux prise par Henry alors qu'elles étaient installées dans le canapé du manoir, enlacées. Elle ne put retenir les nouvelles larmes qui firent irruption dans ses yeux. Elle caressa la photo de son pouce. « Mais où es- tu Emma ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Des questions qui resteraiennt sans réponses, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se les poser. Elle continua de regarder la photo durant de longues minutes, silencieuse puis elle s'adressa au visage de Emma :

'' Je te retrouverai Emma... je te retrouverai toujours...''


End file.
